howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Toothless the Nightfury/IMPORTANT! If you edit the wiki, please read this.
I’ve just been talking with another admin on the wiki (Bari), and we have had an idea. To be honest, this stuff really needs to happen. The wiki is a good wiki, but we’ve been sloppy in some areas and I will admit that that is often my fault because I was too lazy to get in and make big changes to stuff that other people had done. Anyway, HTTYD2 will be released in the US in less than a month, and because of that we are having an influx of new viewers and editors on our wiki. So, Baricuda and I believe that this should be ample motivation for us to do a major cleanup on this wiki. As I said, lots of the stuff here is great quality, but we need to work on our organization. I have some requests, and then I have some things that I will do and hopefully be helped by other editors as I do them. #We need to just plain clean up. I would suggest that any of you that are confident in your grammar skills help us by reading through as many articles as you can and just helping us clean up. Now, for some of us grammar doesn’t come easily, and that’s fine. I don’t blame those members who struggle, but to those of you who actually have a good grasp of how to write well, if you could help us here, that would be great. This is definitely the most general change that we will be making. #When putting “notable quotes” on character pages, we need to try and keep the quotes in chronological order. That will just help keep the wiki uniform. Also, please ''think ''before you say a quote is notable. If we put every sentence they say on the wiki it kind of defeats the purpose. #I am considering making gallery pages for the main characters. This would help because right now the galleries on most of their pages look very mixed and sloppy. If I do add a gallery, we’ll need to try and keep them organized. And, as much as I love leaked images and stuff, if the image is very poor quality, just don’t add it at all. You can put it on the talk page if you want to show people, but cluttering pages with very small, poor quality images takes away from the aesthetic of the wiki. #I plan to make new pages for the book versions of all the main characters (especially Hiccup, Toothless, and even Stormfly. But of course Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Stoick). This would be a TON of work for me, but if you will all help me do this, it will be much easier and it will really help us keep the main pages of this wiki clean. #Finally, Bari had some things he wanted to suggest when it comes to the “abilities and talents” sections on character pages. I agree fully with him, so I’m just going to paste what he suggested to me here: 1) If other members of it's species posses the ability, it should not be listed in the section. 2) If there is only one known member of the species, than rule 1 is voided (I.e Toothless, the Skrill, Flightmare, ect) 3) If the ability description has less than a sentence it should ether be removed or edited to be more descriptive. So, these are just some of the changes I want to see happen. I will try and start getting to them either today or tomorrow. Please leave comments if you have questions of suggestions. Category:Blog posts Category:Site news